Syrisela
= Appearance and Personality = Copied from MRP, tailored for skimming: *Black-tinted skin that is cold to the touch *Cold blue eyes characteristic of Death Knights *If wearing something sleeveless, one might notice her right shoulder has been rotted greatly compared to the rest of her **It may occasionally pop out of place when covered by her armor or the like, or her arm may even fall right off if uncovered. *Blue-black hair in a long braid that her companion pets play with **She has voiced before that she was tempted to change her hairstyle, but didn't do it -- and still refuses to -- because then her pets wouldn't have something to play with. *Usually followed by a Core Hound Pup she named Maru, who tends to sit on her foot when she isn't walking. He may also drool lava on or near someone he doesn't like. *Unusually light-hearted(ish) for a Death Knight. She isn't cold-hearted and cruel, or an alcoholic with guilt problems. She's virtually the same as she was when she was alive, but perhaps even more of a guardian than before. *Doesn't remember her family = Companions = Maru Maru is Syrisela's Core Hound Pup. The right head is named Ma, the left named Ru. She found this little guy all alone while passing through Blackrock Mountain. She gave it a bone -- stolen from her ghoul -- and threw it to the pup. Maru and Syrisela have been close friends ever since. If Syrisela is standing, Maru sits on her foot when she isn't moving. If she's sitting, he hops onto her lap. If he doesn't like someone, he might drool lava on or near them. If Syrisela is on her mount, Maru sits in front of her and tries to play with her braid. Syrisela also created a little saddle type of thing for him to sit in to hold him to her flying mounts. Ma and Ru occasionally fight each other, but for the most part, they have virtually the same mind. Maru also sometimes chases Syri's ghouls around, trying to get a bone off of it. Syri occasionally has another pet out -- like a bird or the like -- that will grab the end of her braid and fly around her, whether for play or to try and direct her somewhere else. = History = Syrisela's story is fairly simple. She was a proud High Elf Warrior and a very skilled Engineer in life. She fell in the Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas that destroyed the Sunwell, and was raised as a Death Knight. After killing many and gaining her free will back, she did her best to move on with her undeath. Syrisela does feel guilt for the people she killed, but not as much anymore after discovering that the Scarlet Crusade she fought in the Plaguelands has also been tormenting some of the Forsaken, whom she respects greatly as their leader is the former Quel'dorei Ranger-General Sylvanas. She has also taken up Engineering again and has taken on the name of the Sin'dorei in honor of the fallen, though in all technicality she is still a High Elf race-wise. --((High Elves and Blood Elves are apparently two different races due to the fel corruption of the Blood Elves. Sub-races, I suppose. >.> Or so I've read.)) Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight